


Another Typical Day In Star City

by Naaklasolus



Series: Tales of Earth-48 [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Identity Reveal, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mental Health Issues, Oliver has issues, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Past Torture, Resurrected Characters, Ted's Too Old For This, Tommy has issues, protective Tommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: After Oliver Queen finds a wounded and unconscious Vigilante, his past continues to haunt him as he learns that Vigilante is -- in fact -- two men. One of which, is an old friend.





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Changed my username from AtinZ to Naaklaverd.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While awaiting news on Dorian Chase's condition, Oliver recieves a call from an old friend.

Oliver Queen knew he shouldn't even care rather Vigilante made it through surgery or not but the man was just a kid, not much older then Thea and his past was quite similar to Roy's. He could understand why Dorian Chase wanted revenge against him,  and it was even more then that, he had forced Dorian to become who he is now.

_So what if I'm crazier then crazy? So what if I'm sicker then sick? So what if I'm out of control? Maybe that's what I like about it!_

Oliver jumped slightly as the ringtone started playing, he knew the song, it was one that Evelyn had listened to. He grabbed Vigilante's cellphone and checked the caller ID which read: Ibn al Sahim. It....he knew the translation for that. "Ibn al Sahim?" Oliver asks, slipping into his Arrow voice. "I would assume Chase is your employee.".

 _"More like my conscious."_ Ibn al Sahim remarks in a voice identical to Vigilante's.  _"You didn't kill him, did you, Ollie? I'd rather not have to use the Lazarus Pit on him, because he'll come back far worst then Red Hood and I did. Not Sara bad but still pretty bad."._

Oliver paused at that. "Tommy, he's just a kid." Oliver says in his normal voice. "Why are you doing this?".

 _"I'm not doing anything, Queen. You are."_ Tommy states coldly as Oliver heard rustling in the background.  _"I didn't want the kid on the field but he was persistant. He wanted to avenge his brother's murder and I'm incline to assist. Now, answer my question."._

Oliver sighed. "No, I got a report of a Vigilante sighting and came to investigate to find your sidekick bleeding out in an allyway." Oliver answers as he looked towards the OR room door of the private clinic. "He's in surgery. Tommy, listen to me, Prometheus is the real threat to Star City. I need your help.".

Tommy let out a laugh. _"Oh, so the great and might Oliver Queen needs my help? Why should I help you, huh?  Need a scrapegoat? "_ Tommy mocks as the shuffling stopped after Oliver remained silent, the guilt of hat happened to his best friend still weighed on him.  _"Listen closely, Oliver, I'll assist you but only because Prometheus is nearly as bad as Joker. After that?  We're settle this once and for all, deal?"._

"Deal.".

* * *

 

Thea watched as Vigilante entered the Arrow Cave with Oliver with a dark-haired kid who was walking with a pair of crutches, Vigilante reached up and removed his goggles, then tugged off his mask to give everybody a warm and slightly deranged smile, Thea froze in horror as she stared at him, his green-tinted blue eyes meeting hers. "Guess who's back?"  Tommy Merlyn announces cheerfully as he tossed a thumbdrive at Curtis who caught it. "All the info we have on Prometheus and his connections to various criminal organizations and families.".

"How are you alive?" Thea asks, causing Tommy to give her an unimpressed look.

"Lazarus Pit." Tommy says as he wrapped an arm the kid's shoulders. "This is my friend, Dorian. Apologize, Dorian.".

Dorian gave Tommy an unimpressed look before looking at Thea. "I'm sorry your half-brother is crazy." Dorian states, elbowing Tommy who ignored the reaction.

Thea snorted as Tommy smirked. "Anyway," Oliver says, catching everybody's attention. "Due to the increased threat Prometheus has became, the Vigilantes have offered their assistance.".

Tommy released Dorian and cast a glare at Oliver. "More like you asked. It isn't our fault Prometheus is a psycho with an ax to grind." Tommy points out as he folded his arms. "And I kinda have people I care about so, unlike you, I put them first over revenge.".

Thea glanced at Diggle and Dorian who sighed in shared exasperation. This was going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ringtone is: "So What?" by Three Days Grace
> 
> If I understand the translation correctly, Ibn al Sahim translates into English as "Son of the Magician".


	2. Nine Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What ever happened to Ted Grant?

**_July 2015_ **

 

Ted Grant paused in the middle of folding the robes, noticing movement in the corner of his eye then let a slight growl. "Something you need, Arrow?" Ted asks as he turned to face the vigilante, arms folded with an unimpressed look. Now, Ted had a limit of how often he put up with the broody crud, fellas like Brennan and Erik had full right but even those two weren't as bad as this kid. "Or are you here to threaten me again?".

"Thank you for helping my team." Arrow says as he appeared then sighs. "And no, I'm not. And for a guy who's ninety-two, you age quite well.".

Ted leaned back against the table, bracing himself. "My pleasure, and ya should tell ya tech support to update her files on Brickwell. Lord knows I've had my ass kicked by metas with superhuman strength enough times to know what it feels like." Ted responds as he ignored the soreness of the healing ribs. "And metas been around for a while. The fancy partical accelerator only triggered dormant meta genes. Fellas like me or the original Flash had ours triggered years back.".

"I have an offer for you." Arrow sighed. "A position in my team, if you're up for it?".

Ted eyed him then sighed. "Reserved only, still need time to recover. And you share the secret ID with me, that crud resulted in a lot of mistrust back in my day.".

Arrow growled at him, to which Ted replied in kind. Unlike Arrow, his was more animalistic and deeper. Two could play that game, which seemed to startle Arrow. "Fine." The kid says irritably. 

On that night, Ted Grant learned exactly who Oliver Queen had became and it further validated his belief of the Arrow being more of a menace then a hero. Something Ted decided he'll attempt to fix.

* * *

Felicty glanced at the team's resident veteran vigilante as the man paused when he entered the Arrow Cave, staring at the two visitors. "Chase?" Ted asks, earning a lazy salute from Dorian. "Why are these two here, Queen?".

Tommy smirked at him. "Ollie made a deal  with me, we help take out Prometheus then I finally get justice." Tommy says cheerfully, causing Ted to give Oliver a raised eyebrow, folding his arms. And there was his disapproving father look, great. Tommy snickered as he continued leaning against Dorian's chair. "Everybody hates you, Ollie.".

Ted let out one of his more animalistic growls. It was a warning, Ted and Oliver hardly got along since Laurel's death but the oldest vigilante hardly put up with the younger vigilantes fighting each other. Tommy shut up instantly as Dorian snickered.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And....I'm still perfectly alive and well! I apologize for the wait but I've been a bit busy and I was trying to figure out to mix the Ted Grant I grew up knowing in with the Arrowverse version, with the addition of this Ted being a metahuman so I also apologize if this turned out awful. 
> 
> Anyway, I kinda like the idea of Ted constantly giving Oliver a hard time and being Team Arrow's version of Jay Garrick. With that said, I plan on starting a Flash and LoT fic. And feel free to leave a comment or two, ask a question or whatever. And I need to work on details and longer chapters..... 
> 
> Have a lovely evening!


	3. Lazarus

Tommy watched from his perch as Team Arrow interacted with each other, not bothering to look away as somebody sat beside him. "Don't go after Blue, he didn't mean to put me in danger." Dorian says quietly, causing Tommy to look at him irritably. The bastard had delibrately ignored Tommy's orders about going after Queen and harming Thea, then he'd nearly gotten Dorian killed, like hell he wasn't going to go after the meta. 

"Like hell I'm not, I allow you two idiots enough room to operate and this happens." Tommy says as he leaned back, watching the kid with an unimpressed look.

"Tom, you're both insane and doing crud that's constantly putting me in direct danger." Dorian says, grabbing his arm. "Let it  _go._ We need to trust each other, Blue's already apologized and he was watching the hospital until we left.".

The older man scowled, but he understood what Dorian meant. "How the hell do you do that?".

Dorian smirked in return. 

Tommy, in all honesty, adored the kid as much as he adored Thea and Jay. Everything in his head was often a mess and there was  _always_ this certain unadulterated rage that was present, ever since he came back; he knew Jay and Sara had it too, he knew Blue had it in a different degree. Then again, anybody that wore a costume like they did had serious issues,

The madman was knocked out of his thoughts as a third person joined the two of them. "Dorian, mind if I borrow Tommy for a few hours?" Thea asks as she smiled at Dorian, who waved her off.

"Go ahead, he needs a life and I got family dinner to get to." Dorian says as Tommy stood and assisted the injured young man up. "And don't you dare argue. As far as Adrian is concerned, I got my ass kicked by a couple of jocks or something.".

Tommy really didn't like the idea of Dorian being around his brother's murderer, pretending that the man was Adrian Chase but they had to keep up the cover. For the sake of Doris and her children. "Fine, whatever. Check in with Vigilante when you can.".

"There's more of you?" Thea asks in shock, earning a omnious smirk from Tommy.

"There is." Tommy answers vaguely as he wrapped an arm round her shoulders. "So, what are your plans? Stakeout? Lock me in a room with Oliver?".

Thea rolled her eyes. "No and no, you'll probably try to kill each other." Thea responds, which earned a snort from Dorian as the kid limped off towards the elevator, bidding a quick goodbye towards Rene and Curtis. Those two were okay, he didn't mind them as much as he did Oliver or Felicity; he always found Felicity to be rather annoying, and it didn't help his current state with her babbling, he had to explain -- in detail -- to Diggle and Grant why he couldn't be alone with her for more then two minutes.

"Good point." Tommy concedes as they walked towards the elevator, he flashed a smile at Oliver as he cast a warning glare at Tommy. "Where to then?".

"Home.".

 

* * *

 

Tommy couldn't help but pause and take in the sight of the penthouse with an amazed look. "Pretty cool, right?" Thea asks, earning a nod from Tommy as he shut the door and walked farther in, smiling slightly. "I ordered takeout before we left, I hope you like pizza.".

"What type of weirdo hates pizza?"  Tommy answers as he walked over to the couch, tracing his fingers across the leather, thinking of what Talia had told him during his time with the League of Assassins. "Is it true that we're half-siblings or was Talia screwing with me in more ways then one?".

Thea nod quietly. "Yeah, we are." Thea admits as she walked over to sit on the couch, allowing Tommy to process that before he he hummed and sat next to her. As much as he hated his father and Moira, that anger couldn't be directed at Thea. Hell, he couldn't help but chuckle at how many times she had said that he wasn't her brother, joke was on her now. "I was revived by the Lazarus Pit too.".

Tommy froze, turning his head slightly to look at her in shock. "You died?" Tommy says quietly as he stare at her, trying to ignore the chill that went up his spine and the hazy memories of coming back to his senses after his own revival.

"Almost.".

Tommy smiled bitterly. "Almost. Almost is better then completely." Tommy remarks he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, rubing his face before raking his fingers through his hair. The memories were bubbling up again, he hated being so open like this! "Thank God you weren't dead. The sensation of that is......nobody should suffer that. ".

The half-siblings jumped from fright as the doorbell rang, resulting in Tommy to laugh lightly as Thea got up to answer. Talk about timing. 

After a few minutes, the two siblings were enjoying their pizza, discussing everything Thea had been up to since Tommy's death.

"What about you?" Thea asks as she went for another piece of pizza.

"Same as Sara. 'Course, Red Hood and I were more like attack dogs for Ra's al Ghul then anything." Tommy responds thoughtfully, recalling when the bloodlust had been more intense then it was now. Those days were often just a red haze, Arabic words and agony. He recalled what Talia had said about a different strain of bloodlust that existed with those who died in anger and hate, craving vengeance. "We broke free, I helped Hood out in Gotham then set up shop here. Details are best left alone.".

Thea didn't push, not like Oliver and Felicity. "Noted." Thea says as she retrieved the TV remote and put on one of the Harry Potter movies. "But I'm glad you're back. Even if you are kinda crazy.".

"How dare you! I am absolutely crazy, thank you very much." Tommy counters with a deadpan tone, causing Thea to burst into giggles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all readers, I hoped you enjoy this!
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- I always kinda like the relationship between Tommy and Thea. Heck, even before they were revealed to be half-siblings, I actually thought that Tommy had been adopted by the Queens.
> 
> \- Yes, Jason Todd and Tommy are friends. It's going to be fun exploring that in the future.
> 
> \- Oh, hey! I _finally_ updated this! Cheers! I apologize to all those that have waited for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Personally, I never thought Prometheus was Tommy Merlyn. In fact, I believed he had been Vigilante.
> 
> UPDATE: In light of the most recent season, I have decided to change a few details for future chapters.


End file.
